SUITS, SHIRTS AND 25 MEANS SILVER
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: Adventures of Jack and Ennis.
1. Chapter 1

**SHIRTS, SUITS AND SLIVER MEANS 25**

Mid April 1988 Ennis and Jack are up early preparing their usual hearty breakfast, today potato pancakes with onion and garlic simmering in olive oil, sausage, eggs and homemade biscuits from a large batch of dough made once a week. Both standing on the counter, Jack is slicing fresh cantaloupe, Ennis at the frying pan. 

"Hey Ennis, know what'scoming on ta next month?"

Ennis focusing on the potatoes. "Nope…can't imagine."

"Ya have no idea?….nothing?"

"Nope"

"Ennis …what year is it?"

"Accordin' ta that calendar in the wall its 1988, thought you'd know that"

"Ennis….Don't ya know…" Jack takes the bowel of fruit to the table and sits down. Ennis turns off the stove, takes the plate with the potatoes and one with the eggs and sausage to the table, sits across from Jack. Ennis looks back at him.

"What is it Jack?…what's got your britches in a bunch?

"Next month…next month be 25 years since we met up, working up at Brokeback."

"Damn!….25 years!…..don't seem possible….Seems like a lot more happen'd than work." Ennis laughs.

"Is why you's sittin' there across from me." Jack smiles back at Ennis. "Sure enough is. Ennis I was thinking', this calls fer a calibration, get ourselves all dressed up real sharp, mebe even get ourselves new suits, eat up in a nice restaurant, and then…."

"Hotel!…..New suits!" Ennis look back at Jack with apprehension.

"Yeah we can stay in Denver! Hell we go ever couple of months anyway….have us a real fancy dinner, get ourselves some real nice suits, none of that cowboy honky-tonk sh..t, we can stay in a nice hotel. We're goin' at make a trip there next couple a weeks anyway, we can go see that new movie "Young Guns" then pick out a pair of real sharp suits to celebrate in, go back next month dressed at the nines fer the big day.

Ennis looks wide eyed. "Sound like it might cost a lot."

"Ennis, this is big, 25 years! Be worth every penny. We'll get us a real nice room….not like that fleabag we were at in Riverton."

"Don't remember ya mindin' so much." Ennis grins.

"You neither."

Ennis look intently at Jack just a hint of fear on his face. "Jack, you ….you really want too…stay…."

"Yeah Ennis I do…I would like that. Don't worry it'll be ok…you'll see." Jack starts in on his eggs.

"Alright….Jack…if that's what ya want…" Ennis looks down at his plate begins eating enjoying his meal.

Jack grins back at Ennis, then to his plate.. "Thing is don't know the exact date… that we met…so I thought we'd just pick….."

"May 9th."

"What? " Jack looks up at Ennis.

"May 9th…it was May 9th. " Ennis mouth full still on his meal.

What?…you mean?"

"Yup….May 9th…was a Thursday."

"You're sure?"

Ennis reach back pulls out his wallet, opens it. In a plastic sleeve next to photos of his daughters he takes out a worn piece note pad folded in quarters with advertising letter head:, carefully unfolds it, hands it to Jack. Jack reads:

**Shayde Seed & Feed**

**11255 State Highway 789**

**Riverton, WY 82501**

**(307) 856-5543**

_Mr. Joe Agguire_

_135 E. Main street_

_Signal_

_Thursday , May 9 8.00 o'clock_

"So Ennis …You saved this all these years?" Jack feeling the depth of this revelation. 

"Eat up food getting' cold." Ennis looks back down at his plate spearing a sausage with his fork.

"Ennis ya had…."

"Had with me when I went at Signal…musta just left it…."

"Fer 25 years!"

"Don't mean nothing' ….can't a fella carry an old piece of paper in his wallet….Huh?…Did have no place else ta put up at Brokeback….Just never cleaned it out is all….now eat up."

"Ennis, that's the wallet I got ya fer your birthday couple of years ago, remember when ya turned 42 couple of years ago, forty two! Let's see that would make you…."

"What is this math day….Huh?….What year is it?….How old am I? ….Sides ya got a couple of months on me, we were both born in 1944. Come on now eat up….foods gonna get cold." Ennis shovels a large piece of potato in his mouth.

"The wallet before you birthday one was old but it wasn't the same as ya had up on Broke…"

"So a man can't carry something' in his private wallet….without a body getting' all worked up……Huh?  
Sides it was ….was …." Ennis looks down.

"Was what Ennis." Jack said pushing against his knee, more serious. "You c'n tell me….s 'alright"

"Was the only thing I had left….that summer that we was …only thing I could take out…and…look at…to know I was really there…that…..we…I'm mean didn't even know if I'd ever ….if I'd ever see ya again…Damn you Jack Twist!" Ennis's eyes shut tight, biting his lower lip, eyes starting to fill.

Jack rises from his chair goes to Ennis pulls his face to his side. Ennis knife and fork in each hand still in a charade of trying to eat, leans hard into Jack. Jack gently holds Ennis's head running his hand through his hair leans down and kisses the top of his head burying his face on Ennis.

"Ennis….Ennis look …this note getting' all beat up in yer wallet, this…this is… important…we should frame it. That be ok ….with you?"

Ennis responds with a barely perceptible affirmative nod.

"Look, we could put it in in that picture we have of us in our room, in the corner , still see our faces . That be alright?"

Ennis gathering up some bravado. "Go ahead, do whatever ya want….just an old piece of paper….just….just don't loose it Jack."

"Don't worry none, put it in there right now, be safe"

"Your food…"

"Only take a sec, just bend the tabs, be right back."

Ennis wipes his eyes, gets up takes Jack plate to the stove, turns it on to about 220 degrees, sets it in.

In their room Jack hangs up the picture, stands back admiring his handiwork. Just a simple photo, two smiling men arm in arm in the mountains taken on their first trip in the Colorado Rockies after they moved to the ranch, now with a tattered handwritten note in the corner that lead Ennis to him so long ago, looking back in silent testimony through the journey of their lives in a wooden frame. Tear rolling down his cheek Jack remembers what he himself took ,saved and protected from their days at Brokeback.

"Jack! Are ya coming in here an eat er ya gonna stay in there hangin' pictures all day! Gotta a lot a work at do today."

"Coming Ennis ." Jack wipes his face with the back of his hand walks back to the kitchen, runs the same hand down Ennis's face, then across his shoulders as he sits down. In silence, only the sounds of forks and knifes on plates, jeans and boots entwined, two cowboys relish their meal and companionship.

Late that night just before sleep overtook them, Ennis on his side, right arm stretched out under the pillow, his head resting in the cradle of Jacks right arm as Jack pressed against him , Jack's left arm around Ennis's chest, left leg draped over his still form, his own face above and against Ennis's soft hair. Jack whispers into Ennis ear. "That picture there seems complete now with that note of yours now don't it?"

"Sure does Jack…from that first day…tell…now"

"I tell ya ….when I first saw ya, I thought mebe that Agguire was gonna pick you over me fer the job. That fist year I was up there all alone, the he might not want be back if there was someone else lookin' fer work…didn't know 'bout Forest Service changing' them rules . Sure was hoping we'd both get ta go up…an when he said you was gonna be the camp tender an I's gonna be the herder….that we was both be on that mountain together, my head couldn't stop dancing' inside….all summer just me an you…up there on Brokeback just us. Ya remember Ennis…."

"Uh Huh……Jack….just like it was….."

"That time ya came upon that bear….an you were so late ….scared t death some 'in' happened at ya….didn't know what ta do, just made a fire ….hoped ya show up ….my insides were a twisted up." Jack squeezes Ennis hard. "….never so glad at see anyone as then….Ennis remember that night….it was so cold….Ennis…Ennis?

"Zzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz……

Jack kisses Ennis, gently caressing Ennis's face as he drifts off.

**END OF PART ONE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIRTS AND SUITS**

Friday April 22nd Ennis and Jack headed to Denver leaving just after dawn not only to pick up supplies for the ranch, but take in the premier of "Young Guns" playing at a multi theater in the Cherry Creek Mall in Denver. Jack had been echoing reviews to Ennis, Ennis giving in mostly to shut Jack up. Although not in danger if being a classic both Ennis and Jack enjoyed the movie, unspoken between them but noticed by both the handsome stars as cowboys. After a meal sampling various culinary arts in the international food court the pair made their way to Macys men's department, largely deserted on this early Friday evening . Ennis who had only ever worn one suit on the day he married Alma and had never shopped anywhere outside of the old J.C. Pennys in Riverton, looked around an awe at the dozen or so mannequins, rows upon rows of suits, silk ties fanned out in concentric circles, dress shirts in a soft rainbow of stripes and colors, flanked by dark hardwood cabinetry and paneling.

"Looks like this might be expensive Jack. Sure is fancy." Ennis looks nervously at Jack.

"Do worry none. Look their having a 40 percent off coupon sale today." Jack patted him on the back.

"We got a coupon?"

"We don't need one, it's from the paper."

Wha…"

"Gentlemen how may I be of service." Greeting them warmly is a young 25ish tall very thin man dressed in a dark suit, horned rimed glasses with round lenses. A name tag reviled his name was Charles.

"We need ourselves a couple of suits 'n shirts 'n all…fer me and my friend here…fer a celebration." Jack tossing his head at Ennis.

Ennis felt himself tense up, looked at Jack beaming back at him and relaxed.

"Well gentlemen we should have something to your liking. My name is Charles, I will be most happy to help you. Your Mr.?"

"Please call me Jack…this is…"

"Ennis". They all exchanged handshakes.

"Ennis, you look like you a 40 regular, come this way…"

"A what…?"

"That's you size Ennis, I think he's right. Come let's look.."

From a row of about sixty suits in the 40 regular isle Ennis and Jack picked out three all wool worsted suits for Ennis to try on, a very dark charcoal with just a hint on pinstripe, a navy blue with white pinstripe and a light tan heather pattern. Jack found a white pinpoint oxford button down shirt, size 16" x 33" that he thought would fit Ennis and tossed it to him.

"Put his on first, help see how it looks."

"Whut's with these pants?...Huh?"

"That the way the come, they hem 'm up to the size of your leg. Go on, get in there and try one on." Jack pats him on the back gently pushing Ennis to the dressing rooms.

Jack walks back and finds Charles. "Charles…you from around here aren't ya?"

"Yes sir! Is there something I can do for you!"

"Is there somewhere here in Denver…" Jack nod in the direction of where Ennis is. "Where a couple of fellas c'n get all dressed up nice and….you know…nothing' different just…."

Charles very clear on what Jack need to know. "So no more Jack…leave it to me, set you up with some clubs."

"We don't want…."

"I know….I could see it the way you look at each other. If you don't mind my asking…what are you celebrating?"

"I guess you could say it an anniversary."

"Is it now!….how long?" .

"It's…it's 25 years, next month….weren't together until the last four years time, buts it been that long since we met…"

Charles looks enviously. "That's sure something special….my best to the both of you."

Jack walks over to check on Ennis, call from outside the dressing room. "Hey Ennis! What's goin' on in there? Be in there all day er what!. Gonna come out so I can see the goods er what?"

Ennis steps out in bare feet. Jack looks, completely taken aback by the sight Ennis standing there before him, dark charcoal suit, jacket fitting perfectly across his shoulders, double vented in back, white shirt bringing out Ennis's tan, cuffs peaking out just right at the sleeves, open at the collar. This man, _his_ man he had known since they were barely more that boys, _his _man that he woke up with against, in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets now before him so handsome.

"Oh Ennis…..Ennis your beautiful…just beautiful!" Jack takes Ennis's hand in his own leans toward him.

"Jack…we can't…"

Jack tossed his head in the direction of the sales counter. "You think he'd mind?…huh?…no one else here"

Ennis smiles. "Guess mebe not…"

Jack gently brushes Ennis's hair away from his face, pulls him, touches his forehead to Ennis, kissing him. Jack then steps back holding Ennis's arms looking. into his eyes. "Your beautiful Ennis. Come on lets get a look in that three way mirror they got." Jack leads him by the arm out of the changing area on to the platform with the mirrors.

"I see you Jack but where I'm I?" Ennis looks puzzled

"That's you right there cowboy."

"That's……that's me…?" Ennis looks back at his own reflection, not recognizing the handsome dapper man before him.

"Sure is bud."

Ennis beaming, chest out, fingering the smooth wool fabric, looks at his refection from all angles with a new air of confidence.

Jack claps him on the shoulder. "That the one ya want?"

Ennis begins to pull at the price tag from sleeve.

Jack covers his hand and the tag. "If that's the one ya want, it's what we'll get, ' sides 40 percent off. Come on, my turn." Jack said before Ennis could answer.

Jack picked out a very dark grey brown and a charcoal of a slightly different pattern and shade than Ennis's. He found a white cotton shirt with fine blue stripes to put on underneath. Ennis starts to follow him. "Come on now, ya gotta see me way I saw you, all at once, go on out an keep lookin' at yourself in that three way mirror… go on get."

After a few minutes Jack emerges sans jeans and boots, fine feathered in worsted wool and cotton, finding Ennis still staring at his reflection.

"Ennis."

Startled Ennis turns, stares wide eyed at Jack, speechless.

"Ennis…….Ennis What da yer think?"

Ennis still taking the sight of Jack looking back at him dressed in finery. Looking so sharp and handsome this man before him, _his _man he had known from so long ago, this _man_ he had leaning against that old black pickup that morning in Signal, the day they will celebrate. Ennis turns away, looks own.

"Should I try on another?"

Ennis nods head .

"Then what is it? Look at me Ennis." Jack touches his hand to Ennis's chin.

"Can't…Afraid I might start bawlin' Jack. ….Jack yer the purttiest thing I ever saw….damn you Jack." Ennis bits his lip.

"All yours bud." Jack takes his hand to Ennis's face. "Come on…need at get some shoes 'n belts." Jack leads Ennis.

"Shoes and belts!" Ennis recovered looks back at Jack. "This is gonna be expensive."

"Cant wear cowboys boot 's with these threads Ennis"

"Butt…." Ennis 's words were lost on Jack.

Jack picked out a pair of cordovan 'Florsheim' penny loafers and a matching elegant leather finely braded belt for himself. Ennis looking at the price tags picked up a simple black belt. Watching over Ennis, Jack took it from his hand replaced it with a finely crafted soft pigskin black belt. With Jack's help and Charles measuring Ennis's foot he picked out a pair of black 'Florsheim' oxford shoes.

"Jack….these cost almost a $100.00.…Jack."

'Those are the best Ennis, last ya forever….'sides how much does a good pair of cowboy boots cost?" Jack feeling the fit of the shoes on Ennis's feet.

"But Jack….we…."

"Can't hear you Ennis. Walk around see how they feel, pick out couple more shirts while yer up, size 16"x 33" is what you got on.."

"More shirts!. What da I need nother shirt for?…Huh?"

"Cause I ain't gonna be seen with ya wearin' the same shirt in that suit all the time, that's what. They's 40 percent off so don't ya worry none."

"Where else we gonna be wearin' this here suits."

"Don't know. Your Jenny might be getting' married soon, Bobby too. We might even go at church once in a while, now let's get." Jack nodding toward the shirt rack. After some persuading Ennis picked out a muted red and white candy stripe cotton oxford button down as well as a light blue in the same style. Jack got a white one the same as Ennis's and a blue shirt with white collar. While Ennis was holding a shirt up to the suit Jack drapes several silk ties over his shoulder.

"Ties!"

"Yeah…Them's what they are. Which do ya like best."

"Gotta wear ties too ?"

"Yup…Which da ya like best?" Looking over Ennis's shoulder.

"This one I guess…." Ennis picks out a striped rep tie.

"And?" Jack's eyebrows raised to Ennis.

"And?"

"Yeah, and? Pick out three more"

"We can share the ties 'n shirt's, that way we don't have ta….."

"Yeah we can…..pick out three more." Jack is determined.

Ennis looking back to Jack. "Damn you, Jack"

Jack smiles.

With Charles help they both were measured for alterations, Ennis gazing back at the reflection of Jack standing behind him and himself in the mirror still seeing the smiling faces of the young men they were a quarter century ago looking so different, so polished in woolen thread. Following Jack's he lead chooses a cuff hem for the pants, it seemed to look just right with his new shoes. With the feel of the rich fabric, soft cottin shirt on his skin, Ennis felt like a new man. The jacket a perfect fit needed nothing.

Now donned back in their familiar cowboy garb Ennis and Jack are at the counter ready to pay the bill.

"What's that?" Ennis said indicating a large canvas bag.

"That there is what is called a garment bag, fer storing' a suit."

"We gotta have a special bags at store them?"

"Yeah, have ta keep moths away."

"Moths? "

"The wool attract moths."

"Wool?…Can we at least keep both out suits together in the same bag?….Not get two?…Huh?"

"That kinda what I was thinking'. When the these suits aren't on our backs, be together in this here bag."

"Well…Alright then." Ennis with a look of satisfaction feeling he won this round.

"Your suits will be ready next Tuesday after five, it was a real honor to serve you this evening." Charles warmly smiled.

"Ennis looks at Jack. "We have at leave 'm here, we gonna come back next week?"

"Naw, Andy and Rita will pick 'm up fer us when they take off fer here next week." Jack looks at Ennis who is consumed admiring their packages. " Said we'd take care of the kids."

"Alright….Huh….what?" Ennis looks back at Jack.

"They's taken off, comin' here at Denver fer a couple of days" Jack replied casually.

" An were takin' care of the kids? All five of 'm? ….Huh? Fer how long?"

"Yep all five of them, that was the last count. They be gone two, three days"

"Two er three days! Just when wuz ya gonna tell me all this?"

"Thought now was as good a time as any." Jack look sat Ennis. " Ya don't mind do ya?"

Ennis looks down, then at Jack, leans ever so slightly into him shoulder to shoulder. "Course I don't."

Jack knew that Ennis's fussing about the kids was a ruse, nothing much he liked better than that having the children at foot. Ever since Andy and Rita Collins moved from Riverton to take up Jack and Ennis's offer to work on their ranch in 1985, to the five Collins children they were their much loved uncle Jack and uncle Ennis. Unspoken between them, being with the children revealed a one of many sides each had not witnessed from the other, fatherly nurturing, tenderness and ease in their company. One of Jack favorite memories was of Ennis rocking Nathan, the youngest of the Collins children, a few months after he was born feeding him with a bottle while he sang to him. Jack thought back to what Ennis said at the Collins dinner table between bits of steak and mashed potatoes not long after they moved on the ranch..

"Dont seem fair...you and Rita havin' the kids to yerselves all the time when all I's got is Jack...Mebe ya can have 'm stay over once in a while regular like...wouldn't mind ah bit...you know cuz all I got is Jack." Jack knew is was a ploy to allow Andy and Rita some time to themselves, but most of all he knew Ennis wanted to be uncles with him. With the blessing of their parents the kids reacted with excitment to be able to stay at uncle Jack and Ennis's.

On the walk back to their home Jack said as he bumped into Ennis. "Ya know what's gonna happin' don't 'cha?"

"Whut?"

"Andy 'n Rita be bringin' home 'nother kid."

Ennis looked down said quietly."Hope'n they have ten."

"What did ya say?"

"Ya heard me Jack."

"Say it again."

"Damn ya Twist...said I's a hope'n they have ten...ya otts get yerself a hearing aid or somethin'"

Jack put his arm around Ennis, pulled him in tight. "Me too." Jack whispered.

When they watching them the kids took turns riding Ennis and Jack 'horseback' around their living room, games of 'hide-n-go seek', shoulder ridding, 'Simon says' , the seven of them camping out on the rug covered mat it front of the fireplace in sleeping bags Jack and Ennis had just begun teaching the two older boys, Mathew 7 and Delano 6 always eager to help them or their dad on the ranch, how to ride a real horse.

" 'Sides thought it was the least we could do, seein's how were gonna be up in Wyoming fer two weeks er so, first of June." Jack replies.

"Yeah well….Huh?…What ?…were going toWyoming?"

"Yep."

"What fer?"

"Got a lot more celebrating at do, go at the Big Horns, haven't been up since we moved to Denver. Also…thought …thought it was time I took ya to Lightning Flat."

"And just when wuz ya gonna tell me all this?…Huh?" Ennis looks back at Jack.

"Seem like now ah good a time as any. Ya wanna go don't cha?" Jack looks back feigning disappointment leaning against Ennis..

Ennis looks down. "Sure I do…Just like at know what goin on one day ta next is all, don't need you…."

Ennis words are interrupted when Charles keeping himself available while mindful of his customers privacy returns presenting the receipt. Jack pushed Ennis away with his shoulder so he couldn't see the total as he signed it. This turns into a contest of force, Jack pushing away with his left arm and the rest of his body while he signs, Ennis pushing against Jack so he could see.

"How much did we spend?" grunted Ennis as he is attempting to see over Jack's shoulder.

"Grrrrrrrr…..Don't matter none….got ….40 percent…..off". Jack managed to get out between heavy breaths. "Be worth every penny."

"Just how many pennies."

"Ennis!…" Jack gave a look that there was no negotiation and nothing revealed.

Before any wares were toppled over the slip was handed back to Charles the two relaxed their thrust, still leaning against each other.

"Not gonna tell me are ya?"

"Reckon not."

As the pair gathered their bags, and began to walk out to the parking lot to Ennis's pickup ,Ennis could be head mumbling. "That Jack Twist, thinks he got ever thing figured out draggin' me down here, all over Wyoming…"

"What was that?" Jack said as reached his hand to Ennis's shoulder, squeezed his neck.

Just over an hour later, clock on the dashboard radio dial reading 9:38, Ennis had turned the pickup north on State Road 52, leaving the two ribbons of well traveled Interstate 76 with huge semis heading to north eastern destinations, students returning to eastern universities from spring break, snowbirds making their slow way north after the winter, to a nearly straight deserted two lane country road, no sign of traffic this time of night. Still almost twenty miles to go now long after dark with nary a quarter moon, their faces bathed in the light of the instrument panel, in companionable silence lulled by the hum of the motor, hiss of tires on the pavement. Jack stretched out on the passenger side, his left foot resting on the transmission tunnel vying for space with the floor mounted gearshift, his knee next to Ennis. Jack rested his arm on the two boxes of shoes sat on the bench seat between them, the large fancy Macy's bag with all their shirts, belts and ties on the floor next to his right leg. Jack nudges Ennis's leg with his knee. "So Ennis over there ….Ya have fun today?"

Ennis watching the road ahead, hands on the wheel, left arm resting on the window sill. "Yeah…it was ok."

"Did ja like the movie?"

Yeah…it was alright."

"Like your new suit?" Jack nudging his leg again.

"Guess I will when I get it."

"Ennis I've been thinking…"

Ennis looks at Jack. "Seem at be doin' a lotta that lately."

"Ah …we need at get good haircuts…you know professional ones."

"What! ….Been cutting' each other's hair."

"Yeah that's why be a good idea ta let…."

"Even at Brokeback that summer we cut each others hair. You know after…."

"Good thing no one else around at see us . 'Sides even now we usually got are hats on."

Ennis is silent staring at the road.

"Boy, in those suits with good hair cuts you an me, we'll look like movie stars. Charles says a place we c'n go, not to expensive, cut it real good, bet they can teach us at cut better on each other. We c'n just head in early at Denver that day , get a cut….what da ya say Ennis?" Jack looks pleadingly at Ennis.

"Guess your not gonna let me say no are ya?"

"If ya don't want to….I mean I'd be their right with ya….Won't let anybody do anything to ya you don't want….but if'n you'd rather not…." Jack leans his leg against Ennis.

"I'll go." Ennis said quietly.

"You will! " Jack smiled at him, reached over and squeezed his neck, then resting his arm on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Ennis grew quiet looking at the road ahead. Jack looked to him. " Somethin' wrong Ennis?"

"Nope...Just...Just real glad yer here...sittin' right with me...is all." Ennis reaches over to Jack's knee next to the gearshift, squeezing it.

"Well I tell you what." Jack looking at Ennis. "I ain't never goin' nowhere."

"I know." Ennis said looking ahead.

"Want ya hanging on ta me when I's takin' my last breaths." Jack said more serious.

"What!...Are you...gonna..." Ennis replied with a worried look on his face." Is that why...were..."

Jack places his hand on Ennis's neck, kneads it. "It's ok cowboy...I ain't gonna be plannin' that event fer a good 40 or 50 years at least."

"Damn you Twist, goin' an givin' me a scare like that...otta hang ya..." Feining anger.

"And then where would you be?" Jack laughing.

Ennis recovers, eyes on the narrow two lane road. After a mile of pavemant pased underneath them he looks at Jack then back on the road. "I'll...I'll be there with ya...you know ...holdin' ya..."

Ennis clapped him on the knee gripping him. Jack moved the shoe boxes to the floor, stretched out on the seat resting his head against Ennis's side, almost immediately falling into a peaceful sleep. Among the night sounds of even breath of Jack's slumber, hiss of the tires on the asphalt, insulated hum on the pickups engine Ennis reached down cradeling Jack's head in his arm. running his fingers through his hair and said almost in a whisper. "I...love you Jack" Remaining that way until they reached the long driveway to their ranch, Ennis needing to shift down as he slowed on the gravel, dirt road.

Ennis sets the parking brake as he turned off the lights . He slaps Jack hard in the leg. "Were home bud. Time at get that carcass of yours in the house." Ennis takes the two shoes boxes out as he exits the pickup.

Jack sits up still sleepy takes his hat from the floor puts it on. Ennis walks around the front of the truck looks at Jack slowly emerging from his open door. Ennis gently sets the boxes on the hood, walks to Jack and takes him in a fierce embrace, holding him hard, nearly knocking his had off, taking his breath away, pushing his face tight against Jack's, chin on his shoulder. "Thank you Jack." Ennis whispers almost inaudibly.

After a minute Ennis releases Jack picks up the boxes, walks up the steps to the front door turns back. Jack still sleepy and in a daze stares back at Ennis.

"Comin' in er what cowboy?…..Er are ya gonna stay out there with your hat all crooked?" Ennis tilts his head to the front door.

Ennis opens the door turns to head in. "You might be bringin' those bags in." he call back.

Jack follows.

**END OF PART TWO.**


	3. BIG DAY

**BIG DAY**

Monday, May 9th Ennis and Jack having just finished a early lunch, potato salad, beans and roast beef sandwiches left over from the night before from a small celebration given by the Colins family who live on their ranch. Streamers, balloons, shiny paper signs proclaiming 'HAPPY 25TH ANIVERSARY' echoed by the five children's excited voices greeted Ennis and Jack as made their way into the Colins home. When Rita invited them she offered to fix anything they wanted for their supper. "Sure anything yer fixin' fer us be fine ma'am." Jack had replied. Ennis shyly asked "If it's not to much trouble….c'n ya fix some beans….got a couple of cans I can bring ya…." After a dessert of fresh apple pie and home made vanilla ice cream Uncle Jack and Uncle Ennis were lobbied to show off in their new suits. Retreating to the master bedroom the pair joked and cajoled shedding boots and jeans for worsted wool, silk, fine cotton and crafted leather soles. "Sure don't look like a cowboy now Jack…Not sure I'd be wantin' ya takin' care of my horses lookin' like that…" "Don't fergit yer suspenders Ennis… Don't be needin' yer pants falling down…Not in public anyways." That remark brought on a sharp snap at Jacks butt with said suspenders. Before emerging they caught their reflection together in the full length mirror on the door. Jack reach his arm around Ennis, pulled him tight, then opened the door and pushed him through. "Uncle Jack!…Uncle Ennis yer purty the children said almost in unison ….You look like movie stars!!!" "No jumping on your Uncles." Ennis and Jack went around shaking each of the three boys hand and kissing both little girls on the cheek. Before leaving Rita handed them each a carnation boutonnière she had made.

Now placing the two suits on a hook behind the drivers side of Ennis's Ford pickup as Jack loads a suitcase into the bed. " Time ta git a move on….suppose 't check in and git hair cuts at 1:30. Got everthing Ennis?

"Don't it looks like I's ready?….Just waitin' on you!

"You wanna drive?"

"Thought I would seein's how were going in my pickup." Ennis gets quiet a moment. "Even…even though ya bought it fer me."

Jack squeezes his shoulder slapping him hard in the back. "Weren't nothin'…time ta get going." Pushing him into the truck.

Pulling out onto the pavement Ennis shifts in high bringing the truck up to speed. Jack, sitting back on the bench seat, left foot resting on the transmission tunnel. "So Ennis ….you a little nervous there?"

"Who….me…..course not." Jack nudged his leg, grinning. Ennis looked Jack returning his smile, relaxed eased back in his seat.

"So there Ennis…I was thinking…."

"Seems ya do lotta that…."

"After we get out hair cuts….still be early…..won't be eating….till bout' 7:00.…thought…."

"Thought what Jack…..just what were ya thinking…Huh?"

"We could go back at the room….you know …in…"

"I know an what….?" Ennis turns to Jack with a teasing smile. "Just what ya go in mind Twist?"

Jack turns looks out at the plains of eastern Colorado passing by. "I don't know…something' at be workin' up ah appetite is all…you know…"

"Could go fer a walk…that'd build up good appetite….probably lot's we haven't seen in Denver'

Jack taps him in the calf with the point of his boot. "Was thinking on sometin' we could do in the room."

"Got ah deck o' cards in the glove box...play gin."

Jack opens the glove box, pulls out the cards, opens the box takes one out, tosses it out the window. "Guess we can't …missin' the eight of diamonds."

"Now what did cha go 'n do that for?….huh?….damn litterbug."

"Since when do we need ah deck of cards."

"Seems like they came in handy that time we were goin' up ta the mountains last year and got stuck on the wrong side of that stalled freight train….wuz stuck there fer almost two hours. Did pretty good in five card stud….Hey ….that reminds me…you still owe me twenty dollars I won ya."

"I kinda got other plans fer you….think I got a way to pay ya back"

"Ya mean like checkers? …..we could do that…Play fer money." Ennis now enjoying the verbal sparing.

"Yeah Ennis checkers!…..spend an anniversary in a nice hotel playin' checkers!"

"Okay…if that's what ya wanna do……to bad though…didn't bring em."

"Didn't even think we had any…." They both turn to each other and then burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later Ennis merges onto the interstate I-70 leading to Denver, pulling into the fast lane passing a trio of 18 wheelers. "So Jack…."

"So what Ennis?"

"Are ya…. gonna be takin me ta the movies on this trip?'

"Ya wanna go ta the movies there Ennis?"

"Yep."

"Sure Ennis…We can go tomorrow….Got the room till two or so…." Jack grins at Ennis. "But we can go after. That'd be okay with ya…"

"Yep….and c'n we have some of them Greek gyros at that there food court?"

"Sure Ennis ….anything ya want."

Ennis smiles back at Jack. Jack winks at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Front Desk, Doubletree Hotel in Denver. Ennis is looking nervously around the room never having seen anything so plush. Jack next to him, at ease talking to the desk clerk.

"Hey Jack…where's he goin' with our bags?'

Jack turn looks at Ennis. "It's okay Ennis, he's our bellhop."

"Bellhop?"

"Just takin' our bags ta our room….it's ok."

"But we c'n do that…huh?….he gonna charge us?"

"Don't worry none…I'll take care of it." Jack leaned against Ennis.

"Just how much is this costing us …gotta be a lot…..never seen anything so fancy….Huh?"

"Less that you might think…'Sides still got my 'Doubletree' discount card….saving us 15 percent."

Ennis looking up at the ornate ceiling "Well….alright then…."

Up in their room Jack hands the bellman a fiver, Ennis looks on anxious about the tip but not speaking. Jack looks to Ennis. "So wadda do yer think cowboy?"

Ennis looks around the room admiring the fine dark hardwood furnishings and paneling, tall four poster beds. "So how come ya got a room with two beds ….Huh"

"Well Ennis……thought ya ….might be embarrassed…..us rentin' a room with just one bed….with the clerk n' bellhop an all….just thought…" Jack look into Ennis. "wanted ya ta feel comfortable…..didn't cost any more if that's….."

"Oh….okay…..um……thanks fer…..that.

"So which bed da ya want at use?"

Ennis hops onto the one nearest the bathroom, leans back spread eagle taking as much space as he can on the queen size bed, laces his finger behind his head on the two pillows looking up at Jack. "I guess this one 'll do and you can take that one over there."

"Over there!…You want me ta use that one over there!"

"Yep…may as well make use of both of them." Ennis smiling up at Jack.

"Thought we were celebrating."

"I'll come git ya if I need ya…."

Jack standing with hands on hips looks down on Ennis staring him down. Then jumps up on the bed, boots and all straddles Ennis playfully but firmly pushing him down on his shoulders. Ennis pretends to struggle, twisting and turning.

"Grrrrrr………Grrrrrrrrrrrr……..Say uncle…….Grrrr….

"Grrrrrrrrr……..Grrrr….." Ennis trying to push Jack away.

"Say it!….Grrrrrrr……"

"Unc……cle……." Ennis hardly able to keep from laughing. Still locked onto Ennis Jack relaxes is grip staring nose to nose.

"So Twist….Ya think you c'n come and take advantage o' me just any old time ya want?…..Huh?"

"Well guess I do…." Catching his breath. "After courting ya fer a whole month up at Brokeback….And then." Jack struggling to hold Ennis down. "Only getting ta be with ya two er three times a year fer nearly 20 years….. driving a whole day every time….Yep….yep I reckon …I do." Jack leans close to Ennis, touching forehead to forehead, speaks softly. 'Sides, don't recall ya ever seemed ta mind."

"Well then." Ennis looking up at Jack. "Guess you're entitled….….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later the pair head for the door, Ennis resumes his banter "Ah whole month….Huh?…What took ya so damn long?…..Scared…er what Jack." Ennis looks back, Jack pushing him, through the door.

"Scared?….Me?…..If I made ya come inta that tent one night sooner you'da gone running down lickidy split….left me up there ta tend the sheep myself……'Sides wanted ta court ya proper…." Jack said as they walked the deserted hallway to the elevators.

"Court me proper?…..All I remember is ya sneakin' a lookin' when I wuz washin' up, bet ya didn't think I saw?…… Huh?…..getting' me drunk so I couldn't ride up ta the sheep….an….telling' me ta come in the tent……and…"

"And?…." Jack turn to Ennis. "What about before?"

"And….and……

"And?

"And telling me all them bull riddin' stories…at night by the campfire …lookin' up at the stars…..and … skinning that Elk ya went with me ta shoot……and askin me 'bout my brother 'n sister…..and washin' my face up that time I fell of the horse….sayin' we should be both stayin' in camp at night……..having my supper always ready when I came back, even if it was burned……."

"And?…."

Ennis looks down.

"And…." Jack places is hand on Ennis's shoulder. "And….singing ta ya when ya fell asleep by the fire….holdin' ya …just a little…."

"Jack….that wuz you?"

Jack nods, the door opens to an empty elevator car and they step in.

"Thought all this time I dreamed that…."

"More than once bud…"

"Damn you Twist…." Ennis's eye start to fill. Jack grabs in in a tight embrace, broken only when the bell chimes and the doors open to the lobby.

"Hey Ennis ya wanna walk by the pool on the way out?"

"There's a pool?"

"And Jacuzzi."

"C'n we swim?" Ennis says with excitement.

"Sure Ennis…Brought some old trunks I had just in case."

"Don't know….never swam with trunks on before….especially with you…..mebe we can come down here middle o' the night an swim when no ones around….huh?"

Jack smiles back at Ennis, winks. "Sure enough Ennis…." Security cameras be damned he thought.

Once outside the sidewalk was crowded with mostly businessmen rushing to their next appointment, a few tourists, and students roaming the city. "Just a block and a half from the hotel…that what the clerk said."

"Jack….It is a man or lady cutting' out hair?"

Jack pulls a card from his shirt pocket. "Names Scott…So I'd say a man."

"Mmmm…"

"Somethin' wrong Ennis?"

"Ya think he might be…..You know…."

"Don't know….can't really say fer sure…I'd say might be likely."

"Jack…I don't know if I feel so good 'bout getting' my hair cut….don't know if I want…some…you know ….q…stranger sticking their fingers on my head…"

"Ya been letting' me cut yer hair….ever since them days at Brokeback….and I'm…."

"But yer not….like…"

Jack puts his hand on Ennis's nearest shoulder, squeezes reassuringly. "Be okay there Ennis….Promise you won't hurt ah bit…..Just relax….If ya want I'll go first" Ennis settles back in step with Jack. "Look's like were here Ennis." Jack opens the door , guides Ennis gently inside. Jack leads to the reception desk. "Ma'am m friend and I have an appointment fer 1:30, names Twist."

"Yes sir…that would be with Scott. Have a seat and I will get him for you." Ennis sits down, hands folded in his lap looks nervously around at the prints of abstract char actors on the walls near the ceiling, large leafy plant throughout the interior, sinks, credenza, display of multi types of products. Jack, relaxed taps Ennis in the leg with his knee, gives him a wink.

"Gentlemen!…One of you must be Mr. Twist." They are greeted by a mid 30's handsome man with darker blond hair with goatee, a slender athletic build, big wide smile, slightly shorter than Ennis and Jack, dressed in Levis, untucked creamy yellow polo shirt and K-Swiss sneakers.

They both stand, Ennis looking down. "Please call me Jack… and this here is my good friend Ennis, ya have ta watch him he kinda shy" They exchange hand shakes.

"Ennis….very nice name….fits you very well." Scott gave a warm smile. Ennis grinned.

Knowing the answer Scott asked. "So Jack, who has been cutting your hair?"

"That would be Ennis here." Turning to Ennis.

"You been to a barber college Ennis?….looks pretty professional….just grown out."

Ennis a little embarrassed. "No…no I haven't…..Kinda thought it was lucky that mug a' his isn't so hard on the eyes….don't matter so much 'bout the hair." They all laugh.

"Well why do we get started, see if we can give you some cuts worthy of those movie star faces you two have." Ennis looks down and smiles. "Now who wants to go first?."

Jack and Ennis look at each other. "I'll go first."

Scott leads Jack to the sink, places a smock around his neck and has him lean back to the sink. He then places a hot moist towel over most of his face,

"What are ya gonns do ta him?" Ennis said with a worried look.

"He just gonna wash my hair Ennis….an' give me a shave…all part of the service….it's okay Ennis."

"Yer getting' shaved too!

"We're getting' shaved"

"What!….Jaaackkk."

"Ennis, I promise you I wont hurt him a bit…I've been shaving faces almost twenty years…wouldn't be having this shop if I ever cut anyone. If you want you can stand right here." Ennis moves by the sink, placing his fingers protectively on Jacks shoulder, standing quietly, not sure if he wants this done to him.

"Hey Ennis…did you ever shave Jack here?" Scott said trying to engage Ennis.

"Once….He wuz sick with the flu er something ….Thought mebe he'd feel better iffin his face didn't feel like sandpaper…kept coughin' in my face….but got 'm shaved."

Jack nodded.

Ennis brightened up, warming to Scott ." Say Scott…." Ennis then placing his hand on Jack's chest . "Think mebe you can shave off that moustache of his?" Now pushing down on Jack.

Immediately, face still covered , Jack turns, eyebrows rise up toward Ennis, eyes pleading.

"Haven't seen that upper lip in prob'ly ten years." Now holding Jack down with both hands.

Scott smiling witnessing the test of wills. "You want me to shave it off Ennis?"

Jacks eyes dart back and forth between Ennis and Scott, Jack begins to struggle, Ennis holding firm then slowly releasing pressure.

"Well I reckon…..but…..but only if he wants to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack now seated in the chair as Scott begins the work the comb and scissors. "Hey Ennis…Come over here…can I show you something"

"Um …sure."

"You want to learn how to give a good cut?"

Ennis come closer. "You comb the hair back like this….then with you first two fingers hold some hair like this…like a row. Then at about two and half inches cut at an angle… like this. Call it a feather cut because it make your hair lay down like a feather" Ennis watches while Scott make several cuts. "You want to try it Ennis?"

"Umm ….alright…" Scott hands Ennis the scissors. Jack's eyebrows rise up in the direction If Ennis.

"Just take your finges….that's it…pull it taunt….and"

"Just cut like this?"

"That's it Ennis….There go back an inch and do it again….See you got it." Ennis stands back admiring his handy work.

"Careful around the ears." Jack spoke up.

"Ain't I always….Look at that." Ennis indicating Jack's ears. "Not a nick in 'm."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott flipped the switch on the drier, rotated Jack to face the mirror, all three stunned by the change in appearance. "Jack….Your sure are pretty …..Guess I never though you could look any better." Ennis said gently touching his neck.

"Your turn cowboy!"

"Wha…Umm….er…….Okay …I guess."

"No Jack not like that …like this!" Ennis making scissor motions over his head as he takes his turn in the chair.

"You mean like this?" Jack taking the scissors, snipping at Ennis's fingers shoeing his hands away.

"Jack you just…." Ennis tries again.

"Just cut along here…?" Jack giggling, again snipping the scissors. Ennis waving his arms.

"Come on Jack….." Jack keeping Ennis at bay.

"Scott ya see whut I have ta put up with.?….Huh? All the live long day got Mr. Comedian here.. .can't never get nothing' done."

Half an hour later Ennis and Jack bid Scott farewell, having made a new friend, leaving him with an open invitation to visit their ranch anytime. Ennis proud of his new look can't keep from looking at his reflection in the store windows.

"Ennis..."

"Whut." Ennis staring at his reflection, not really listining.

"ENNIS!...stop lookin' in the window….that's a ladies gym yer peekin' in."

"Whut!….Huh?….is not!……..Damn you Twist."

**END OF PART THREE**


End file.
